I Can Be Anything You Need
by Chandii Kou-sama
Summary: The Three Lights are back for a summer vacation, at the request of Kakyuu. What'll happen when Yaten gets jealous of Seiya flirting with Usagi? Does Seiya even NOTICE? Minako sure as hell does. Female Yaten x Male Seiya.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer / Notes: ** Lessee. Sailor Moon is © Naoko Takeuchi-sama. The song, "The One" is © Jennifer Lopez. NO SUING ME. o Ok? Ok. This fic is Yaten/Seiya even though I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE WRITING ONE OF THESE. /)(\ Um, Yaten's a girl and Seiya's a guy. It takes place after the Stars season, and it's from Yaten's POV. Or the first parts are, anyway. :D And that's it. Enjoy, read and review, no flames onegai!

 **Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon****  
**I Can Be Anything You Need.  
Chapter One.**  
**  
  


  
_  
Taking away,  
The fact that I care about you.  
It's just your way, so sweet.  
Everything seems right around you.  
Did you know,  
That you have this calming way about you in your touch.  
And I wanna know, if I could be your girl.._

_  
  
_  
I never thought I'd come back to this stupid planet. But here we were. Seiya, Taiki and I, at the request of the Princess, were taking a 'vacation' on Earth. To relax. I didn't want to come here, Seiya was thrilled and Taiki, even though she wouldn't admit it at the time, was too. Seiya wanted to see his beloved Odango again, and Taiki wanted to see Mizuno. They both went back to their boy images, but not me! This time, I wanted to stay the cute little Yaten I was. Besides, no one ever said we had to be idols again. The Princess was back now.   
  
Seiya and I were walking down the street of Juuban, without Taiki. As soon as we got there, he said he had 'plans' and took off. We figured him and Ami had made plans already. He took off with the van that we had rented once again, so Seiya and I had to walk any place we wanted to go. _  
_  
"I honestly don't know why you BEGGED Kakyuu-hime to let us come here for a vacation, Seiya-baka.." I sighed, putting my hands behind my head as I looked up at my raven-haired companion.  
  
"I wanted to see her." he simply said, looking straight ahead as we kept walking.  
  
I made a face. That's all he's talked about since we came to Earth two years ago, while we were looking for the Princess, AFTER we looked for the Princess, when we came home. And now, he had begged Kakyuu to come back for awhile. To visit her. Damn Seiya, he's always willing to get his heart broken over that damned Odango-haired blonde. I don't know what he sees in her!! Doesn't the baka realize that I..   
  
"What do you want to see that clutzy little.." I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't have heard me.  
  
"Yaten?" He blinked, looking down at me.   
  
Guess he didn't. "What?"   
  
"You think she's still with Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Yes, baka. She's supost to start a frikkin kingdom with him. And have a kid! I doubt she's going to drop everything in her future just because your head over heels inlove with h.." I paused, glancing up at Seiya who was staring at me, with no emotion in those blue eyes of his.  
  
"Gomen." I muttered, looking away from him. I can't stand it when he looks at me like that.. "Where are we going, anyway? Did Taiki say when he'd be back..?"  
  
"He went to go meet Ami-san, you know how LONG he's gonna be gone for? And we're going to Crown. Odango might be there.." he grinned a bit. I rolled my eyes.  
  
Why are you so dense about what's infront of you, Seiya?  
  
  
***  
_Usagi's POV._  
  
"So then, Ami-chan calls me and says that Taiki-san emailed her and.." Rei grinned, pausing. Makoto and I blinked, waiting for her to finish.  
  
"And..!?"  
  
"NEEEEEE!!" We all blinked, turning our heads to see Minako running over to us. She slid into the booth next to me, sitting where I was and taking a sip of what was left of my soda.  
  
"Minako-chaaaan..!!" I whined, pouting.  
  
"Seiya. And. Yaten. And. Taiki. Are. BACK HERE!!" Minako squealed, practically bouncing in her seat.  
  
"NANI!?" screamed Rei and Makoto, as I blinked a bit.  
  
'_Seiya.._'   
  
"Hai!! I just saw them walking this way! Seiya and Yaten-chan, atleast. Ne ne! Where's Ami-chan, anyway?" Minako blinked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"She's on a date with Taiki." Rei grinned, snickering.   
  
"Hey! She took my job!! No one can date the Three Lights except the Goddess of Love, Aino Minako!!" Minako huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
We all sweatdropped, whirling around. There they were. Seiya grinning that one of a kind smile, Yaten with his.. err, her hands folded across her chest. Seiya was wearing what he wore when we went on our date so long ago, sunglasses on. Yaten wearing a cute little lime green top with a picture of a cherry in the center, black kapris and her sunglasses set on the top of her silver hair.  
  
"Seiya! Yaten!" Makoto and Rei blinked, smiling.  
  
"Yatchan!!" Minako squealed, golmping onto the girl's side.   
  
"OII!! I can't breathe! Damnit, Minako!" Yaten whined, trying to push her away.  
  
"It's been a long time, ne?" Seiya laughed, winking at me. "I missed you, Odango."   
  
"H-hi.. Seiya-kun.." I blushed, smiling. I noticed Yaten glaring at me, Seiya obvilous to that as his grin grew more. _What's with Yaten..?_ I blinked, shrugging it off.   
  
"What are you guys doing back here, anyway?" Makoto blinked, laughing as Yaten started screaming at Minako to let go of her.  
  
"Summer vacation, of course. Kakyuu-hime thought we needed some time off. Besides, Yaten was getting stressed out her hair was turning more grey." Seiya snickered, sitting down in the booth now as Yaten finally got free from Minako's grasp, plopping down next to Seiya.  
  
"I'm glad to see you guys again!" I beamed, smiling at the two. "It wasn't the same without you guys here.."  
  
"We're not here for long." Yaten muttered, putting her sunglasses on and pushing them down to her nose, looking at me. "And, one of the reasons we're here is because Seiya wouldn't shut up about wanting to see you. So be grate--"  
Seiya glared at Yaten, his cheeks a bright pink. I blushed as well, looking down a bit. "Shut up, Yaten." he said, gritting his teeth a bit. Yaten shrugged innocently.  
  
"Can't deny the truth, baka."  
  
"Why I oughtta beat the living hell out of you.."  
  
"Like you ever would!"  
  
Makoto shook her head, as Rei and Minako giggled. I blinked, looking to Seiya and then Yaten. "How come your so protective of Seiya, Yaten-k-- err, chan..?"  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" Minako hissed, poking me in the ribs, whispering. "Can't you tell?"  
  
"Nani?" I blinked, rubbing the back of my head.  
  
Yaten blushed slightly, clearing her throat. "I'm not!! Why would I wanna be protective of this big ape?" She scoffed, getting up. "Come ON, Seiya. We have to go get Taiki. He's the one with the keys to the Apartment and I do NOT want to walk around in the sun all day! I'll start sweating!"  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes, standing up as well. "Alright, alright. Stop complaing, shrimp." He flicked her forehead, smirking a bit. She stuck her tongue out at him, smiling. "I'll see you later, Odango." he winked, walking out. I noticed Yaten frowning a bit, following him.  
  
"Ne, minna.. I think Yaten might like Seiya-kun." Rei whispered, watching the two leave.  
  
"NANI!?" Makoto and I went wide eyed. Rei nodded.  
  
"I mean, didn't you notice? When Seiya was FLIRTING with YOU, she got upset. And when you asked her why she was protective of him, she flipped out and wanted to leave, and.."  
  
"This sounds like a job for the Goddess of Love!!" Minako giggled, as we all looked at her strangely. "I, Aino Minako, will find out whether Yaten-chan has feelings for Seiya-kun!" She sat up, running out of the Crown.  
  
"I'M OFF!!"  
  
"She's.. determined, ne?" Makoto sweatdropped.  
  
"She's going to get herself into a lot of troube.." Rei put her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Ne, you guys.." I blinked.  
  
"Nani, Usagi-chan?" Makoto looked to me.  
  
"Does Seiya still like me..?" I blushed slightly. They both stared at me for the longest time, before Rei fell over, laughing.  
  
"NANI!? Rei-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!" Whining, I started poking her. Makoto just shook her head.  
  
"You are so dense, Usagi!!" she giggled, continuing to laugh.  
  
"Naniiiiiiiii yo?! It was a simple question!"  
  
"A simple question even Luna could figure out!!"  
  
"NEEEEEE!! Meanie, Rei-chan!"  
  
Makoto sighed, watching us argue as she took a sip of her soda. "This is going to be a looong summer.."  
  
  
  
  


**** end of chapter one! ****


	2. The Kiss Off

**Disclaimer:** Once again, Sailormoon is not mine. ^^; The song, still, is owned by Jennifer Lopez. The only thing is mine is the plot. :D So there. :p_  
  
_

**Chapter II  
**The Kiss Off.**_  
_**_  
  
_

_  
__  
The one who puts her arms around you.  
The one who lays her head beside you. (Your girl..)  
The one who listens when you need it.  
When no one else sees, I could see it.   
The one who knows when it's under control.  
The one who knows your favorite song. (Your girl..)  
The one all your family loves.  
The one you place no one above.  
__  
__  
_  
_****  
Seiya's POV.__  
_  


"Yaten! YA-TEEEEEEN. Damn, wait up!"   
  
She's always so damn stubborn. As soon as she dragged me out of crown, she was walking fast infront of me, her hands behind her head. Muttering and cursing about.. something. I don't know. She's PMSing or something. That's gotta be it. That or Minako reeeeally must have pissed her off. I smirked slightly, finally catching up with her and putting my hand on her shoulder. "What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." She looked at me, rolling her eyes and pushing my hand off her shoulder. "How come your not offering to walk home Odango-atama?"  
  
"Because if I leave you alone, you'll probably end up getting lost. And as much as I'd like that, we can't have that, can we?" I grinned, winking at her. She looked away, her cheeks bright pink.  
  
Wait. Is she blushing..?   
  
She quickly cleared her throat, shaking her head. "I wouldn't get lost! I'm older than YOU, remember? I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."  
  
"What, you'd rather have Minako take you home? 'Cause I can have that arranged.." I blinked, grinning slowly.  
  
"You do and I'll pull every single hair out of your head."  
  
"You wouldn't!" I grinned evilly, taking this oppurtunity to stop infront of her, leaning down to her level. "You love me too much to do something like that."  
  
"I..." Her cheeks turned pink again, and she stared at me, blinking.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Smirking, I started to rub my face a little.  
  
She leaned foward ..  
  
And kissed me. Straight on the lips.   
  
"Yaten!" 'What the hell..' I turned around, watching her run away from me. 

  
  
****  
_Minako's POV.__  
  
_   
I did not just see what I think I just saw. Ok, maybe I did. Yaten kissing Seiya, running off, leaving Seiya standing there, clueless. I KNEW something was up when Yaten started getting pissed at Usagi-chan! I grinned, flipping my hair over my shoulder and walked over to Seiya, blinking.   
  
"Seiya-kun? Daijoubu?"  
  
He sighed, glancing over to me, and blinked. "Hai, I'm fine, Aino-san.."  
  
"You look pale," I blinked, looking back towards where he had watched Yaten run off. "Did I see what I think I saw?"  
  
Seiya shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Depends on what you saw."  
  
"Yaten kissing you and running off?"  
  
Seiya sighed again, "What exactly is your point, Aino-san..?"  
  
"I want to help you!" I smiled sweetly. "Obviously Yaten-chan likes you, and you like her, and obviously you still like Usagi-chan too.."   
  
He blushed, sweatdropping. "Help me with what, exactly?"  
  
"Admit your feelings to Yaten-chan!"  
  
"I don't think is such a.." I grabbed onto his arm, pointing to the nearby flower shop, and started dragging him toward it. He groaned, letting me drag him.   
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Minako.."  
  
"Of course! The Goddes of Love knows everything!" I winked at him.  
  
***  
_Yaten's POV.__  
  
_  
I had dragged Taiki away from his 'date' with Mizuno-san and told him I needed to go home. He was pretty pissed at me, but I didn't care. He has all summer to hang out with Ami, anyway. He and I walked side by side to the apartment building, going up the elavator and too the floor we were staying on. I put my hands behind my head, walking down the hall with him.  
  
"You never did tell me where Seiya is, Yaten."  
  
"Does it look like I care?" I rolled my eyes, "He's probably going to go back and hang out with Usagi."  
  
"Well YOU seem tense.. what happened?" Taiki blinked, looking down at me. I shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. I got annoyed with Minako stalking me." Which, wasn't a complete lie. But hey, I think Taiki would be a little freaked out if I said what really happened.  
  
"Oh." I knew he didn't believe me. Oh well. I watched him slip the key in the door, opening it and walking in. I followed him, snickering at the amount of boxes.  
  
"How many boxes of clothes DID you bring..?"  
  
I grinned. "We're gonna be here for three months. How much do you think?" I picked up a box of my things. "I'm getting the master bedroom!"   
  
  
I opened the door, grinning slightly as I set the box on the floor. The plus of being an ex - idol: they set up our rooms already. I started unpacking my box of clothing, hanging them up in the closet. I blinked, hearing Taiki on the phone with someone and walked out of the room, staring at him.  
  
"The Inners are throwing us a welcome back party." He smiled slightly, hanging up and putting his cellphone back in his pocket.  
  
"Who's bright idea was that? Minako's?"  
  
"Actually, Ami-san said it was Usagi's.."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Figures."  
  
"What do you have againest her, anyway?" Taiki arched an eyebrow at me.  
  
'Besides the fact Seiya's madly inlove with her, nothing.' I shrugged yet again, picking up a box and heading towards my room. "She gets on my nerves."  
  
"Because Seiya likes her?"  
  
I froze, turning around to look at Taiki, blinking. "What do you know..?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Yaten. It's obvious."  
  
".. Yeah, whatever." I muttered, walking to my room and slamming the door behind me.  
  
I unpacked my radio, plugging it into the wall and turning it on, flopping onto my nicely made bed.  
  


_And I can't go back now, 'cause you brought me too far.. _


End file.
